Merchant and Punishment
by integirldomain
Summary: What happened when that door opened at the end of volume 9? I'm pretty sure it was this. Note: Lemon, and will spoil the ending of volume 9.


Lawrence braced himself as he opened the door, but it wasn't enough to withstand the immediate punch to the face he received from Holo. She punched him with all her might on _that _cheek, the one with some of _that _herb on it, where **_that _**happened. She knew everything. It was a surprisingly strong punch from someone with such a tiny frame. It caused him to stagger back, but she stopped him from falling into the hallway. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut.

Lawrence didn't notice that the whip he used for his horse, a piece of the floorboard, and a rope were on the bed. "Please let me explain," he protested.

Holo punched him in the same place again, harder this time. "There is nothing to be explained," she said. When Lawrence lost his balance slightly from being punched she took advantage and pushed him to the floor. She kicked him when he was down, "You will be punished." She kicked his side twice preventing him from standing up.

"Please Holo-"

"You are not permitted to call me that anymore. You may only call me 'Miss,' or 'My Lady'. Do you understand? Choosing which is the only freedom I will allow you to have"

Lawrence didn't even try to get up. He knew she was angry and he had no hope of quelling her outrage. She was a raging inferno now, and he was the one about to get burned. "Yes,"

She kicked him over onto his back, "YES _MISS_!"

"Yes miss," he said sarcastically, which warranted another kick from Holo. She took some of the rope from the bed, and used it to bind his hands and feet tightly. He knew she had full control over him, and that he was in for quite an ordeal.

"As I'm sure you know," she picked up the whip, "your actions require punishment."

"But it wasn't my fault-" he said in protest. He knew she needed to burn out, but now he felt she was being ridiculous.

"You let it happen," she kicked him in the side, "you are to call me miss or my lady only!"

"Yes my lady," he said in a defeated tone. Even if she was being ridiculous he'd put up with her abuse if it was what he had to to help her get over this.

"That's better." Holo went over to the bed and thought for a moment before picking up the whip. Then she opened the door and sweetly asked Col to pick a number between 1 and 100.

Col was sitting on the floor with his plate. He was unable to eat, he was too busy trying not to focus on the argument that he could easily hear though the walls. He knew whatever answer he gave would not be to Lawrence's benefit. "Twenty-three?" he guessed.

"Thank you." She said before politely shutting the door. "I think 23 lashes is a good way to start your punishment, though I do wish the boy had picked a larger number." Lawrence was gagged before she started to keep the volume down.

Col couldn't stomach anymore. He was going to wait this out downstairs at the bar.

Each crack of the whip delivered hot stinging pain, causing him to let out muffled cries of agony. But it also did something else for him, it aroused him. Despite feeling raw pain, he felt a surge of pleasure knowing this was helping her. The more torn his clothing became, the more blood ran down his back, the more engorged his flesh became. It'd probably have left many many marks.. if only there was a mirror that'd let him see. After she was done whipping him she picked up the wooden board. His punishment was far from over. It was dense solid oak. With her free hand she pulled his pants down exposing his behind before beginning to beat it with the board. Each whack of the board sent vibrations running through his lower body, followed by a burning sting on his rear. He was completely hard now and terribly wanted release.

When she was done, his behind was a brilliant shade of red. She removed the gag from his mouth, "I suppose I should allow you some rest, there's much punishment ahead."

"Yes, my lady."

She turned him over, his engorged flesh was obvious. She smacked his head, "Enjoying your punishment? What a bad boy you are," hearing her say that caused a feeling of warmth to run through him, "it seems I shall have to alter my plans for you."

He had no idea what she was going to be doing. But whatever it was, he would take it for her.

"Do you desire release?" she slid her hand down his chest and took hold of his manhood, "I will know if you are lying."

"I do," he paused, then quickly remembered to add, "my lady."

He was a pathetic male. She had him exactly where she wanted him. She tightened her grip and began pulling back and forth, when she noticed he was experiencing a bit more pleasure than she should she halted. He badly wanted her to continue. "Is there something wrong?"

"Would you please continue, my lady?"

"You are being punished, remember?" She dug her claws into his chest; the pain only excited him further.

"Please, Miss."

"I am not convinced you truly desire release."

"My lady, please." His eyes shone with desperation and his face was flushed. She kicked him back over and took the whip again and lashed at him three times. Her goal was to have him experience vasocongestion of the testicles and prostate. She lashed at him once more.

"Do you desire release?"

"Please my lady-"

She didn't sense the pain she wanted him to feel. She beat him more. He was a bloody mess by the time her ears twitched upon sensing the pain he began to feel. He was where she wanted him. "Do you desire release?"

"Yes miss, please" the desperation and pain he was feeling could be heard in his voice.

"Well, you are being punished. I shouldn't allow it, but perhaps if you are willing to earn it, I will grant you permission to release."

His heart jumped, "What am I to do my lady?" He'd settle for jacking off now. Hell, he'd settle for thrusting between two pillows. The pain was terrible.

"I will allow you to provide your own release," he was grateful for that, if only his hands were unbound, "but only under the condition that you do so while providing two services for me. First, your face is to act as a throne for my tail. Second," she pressed a finger to his lips, "you are to use this to pleasure the dirtiest part of me. Do you consent?"

He knew what she wanted. Weiz told him about performing this act. He never understood why anyone would want to, but now he found himself open to the possibility. It was so wrong, so filthy, he was not fully willing, but he had no choice. He needed release. It was exactly what Holo wanted. "I do Miss."

She slapped his behind, "Thank me for the opportunity!"

"Thank you Miss. You are very generous." The pain was unbearable, but part of him liked taking it.

"Good boy," she said. Then she freed his hands and turned him over, "You aren't allowed to begin until I give you permission. Understood?"

"Yes Miss," he was in agony.

She removed her bottoms and sat on his face. Her rosebud was right on his lips. "Begin and I'll give you permission."

He started rimming her. The taste was not as bad as he expected, but it was clear that she hadn't bathed in a while. The sweat that collected there had given her ass a strong taste, that otherwise would have made him throw her off had he not been yearning to orgasm. The brief pleasure moans that escaped from Holo's lips made his pain worsen. He was dying for her permission.

"You may provide your own release," her hand immediately jumped to his member, "but should you climax before me you will be further punished."

He couldn't help it. He'd be punished either way. He knew he couldn't last long, he needed that release. He realized he started to feel a pressure growing in his loins as he quickly approached his limit with his face buried in her crack. His load shot out as he continued licking her clean. In the brief moment after his climax, the reality of the situation dawned on him, and he became disgusted with what he was doing and tried to stop. Holo pushed herself down onto him harder.

"I said you would be punished for that! I did not grant you permission to stop! You will provide me climax!" He couldn't continue, he tried to push her off of him, but as she leaned forward she took hold of his testicles, "Your Lady has been good to you, and this is how you repay her?" She lightly squeezed them, just enough to give him a brief jolt of pain. He got the message. "You will provide me climax!" She released her grip and sat back on his face.

He reluctantly licked her. She ordered him to penetrate her, he complied. He could feel her make it pucker to allow for easier entry, as she ground onto his mouth even harder. His tongue pushed inside and he could feel it surrounded by her inner walls. Her moans coupled with what he was doing only made the situation feel even more wrong. He wanted to gag. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If only he was hard again he'd be into it. Holo probably preferred it this way; he was being punished after all. Luckily he was able to take pleasure hearing her soft pleasure sighs he knew he was causing. She was pushing herself onto him; clearly wanting more of his tongue. He heard her breathing grow heavier, which gave him more of a will to hurry and end this by making her climax. She deeply exhaled a she gently shook, then rested a moment before getting off of him. She kicked him in the hip.

If anything he was stunned he brought her to orgasm. But he was skeptical, thinking she may have faked it. But he couldn't be sure, it was almost as if he connected with her in that moment and knew that she came, as awkward as the situation was.

"You are a fool," she said, "that was the doing of my hand not your tongue." He didn't realize she was touching herself while he was rimming her. "You could not even provide me satisfaction without me having to resort to my own touch. I'm sure even the innocent boy could do better than you."

Her words stung more than any of the abuse she made him to endure so far, even though he sensed she was lying.

"Now the rest of your punishment is designed to remedy the cause of your indiscretion. A wise wolf does not punish without reason."

She was taking it too far now. It was just a kiss on the cheek. He knew she'd be angry but she was completely out of line now. Snapping back into reality he protested, "Holo-"

She took the whip and hit him across the face with it, more specifically that cheek. "You are to refer to me as miss!" Then she stood over him and urinated. His wounds were still fresh and this burned. He tried to escape, but then remembered his feet were still bound. "You were never properly marked." Now she seemed more upset than dominating. When she went to the bed to grab another piece of rope Lawrence started undoing the ropes that bound his feet. When she returned he halted. She tied the rope around his neck as if it were a collar and leash. "Must I commission tags with my name on them for you to wear?"

"It was only a kiss on the cheek" he said having stood up. She slapped his face, "you're taking this too far!"

"I am not the traitor." Her tail stood up. "And now to ensure other females stay in line if you cannot be trusted!" She was doing her best to hold back her tears and cover her sadness with anger. She took out a small oddly shaped metal cage. Now that his manhood was limp it'd easily fit inside this contraption. He watched in disbelief as she locked it. He'd heard of men locking their women up when they left for long periods of time… but this was designed specifically for a male. And she had slipped the key into her wheat pouch. Her emotions were unpredictable, he had no idea when she'd let him out of this. He fully understood why she'd do this to him, but how was he supposed to lead a normal life in a male chastity belt?

"Look, I didn't even see it coming," he moved from anger to regret, "I didn't ask for it."

"You are stupid." She knew he wasn't lying. After one tear escaped another followed, "You are simply too soft-hearted and stupid for you own good." She averted her eyes.

"I'd rather it come from you." He held her hand and her tears stopped.

"Well now, I can't let that fox steal this from me." She surprised him with a brief kiss on the lips while gently holding the male chastity and its contents. She blushed afterwards.

"Want to wash out our mouths now?" He said blushing. A smile came through the bloody urine drenched mess he had become.

Still blushing, she smiled with her response, "You forget that wolves are not put off by such things." She removed the rope from his neck, and began removing the one around his feet.

"Any chance you'll let me out of this, my lady?" he asked kindly. She was now removing what bloodied clothing remained on his body.

"I think it better... I remain the only female with access to that place for a while." she smiled and gave it a gentle tug, "There's much more I can't let that fox steal, but you'll have to be patient a while longer." She kissed a wound on his shoulder before calling out to the lad for a bucket of warm water and some rags."Perhaps if you improve at pleasing me it can come off... _sometimes_."

* * *

A/N: Please do not take this work of fiction to be representative of typical BDSM activity. Typical BDSM is consensual, the partners actively communicate with each other and have respect for each other. Safe words are respected when used. I wanted to work a safe word into it, but this isn't a point in the story where they're communicating as well as normal people into BDSM do... actually they have shit communication a lot of the time and it's the root of most of their problems. ... I think that's all.


End file.
